New Home, New Beginnings?
by dcmasters
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UP! Will Jo leave and break Sam's and her own heart? Or will they confess their true feelings? Cowritten between myself and DebraRocks. Tis JAM lol meaning it contains femalefemale relationships, so that's your warning: Rating may change!
1. Chapter 1

**New Home, New Beginnings?**

_Co-written between XxSamanthaNixonxX (aka Amy) and myself, dcmasters (aka Kylie) xx_

**Disclaimer: We do not own the characters of Samantha Nixon or Jo Masters. They are the property of TalkbackThames and Fremantle Media.**

**Warning: This fic will contain same sex relationships. If this is not your thing, then please read no further. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!**

_Chapter 1:_

Jo knocked on Sam's door late one afternoon. She was nervous about what she wanted to say. Jo had planned what she wanted to say but now her mind was blank and her mouth was dry. Nervously, she tapped on Sam's door and waited with baited breath for a reply.

"Come in," Sam said, not looking up from her desk.

Jo opened the door and took a few steps towards Sam.

"Jo, what can I do for you?" Sam asked.

"Um, I just wanted to give you this," Jo replied, handing Sam an official looking piece of paper, walking towards the door.

Sam's face fell when she realised what it was.

"You're not leaving?" she said in almost a whisper, "You... you can't!"

"I have to, too much has happened here. I need to move on in my life, I have nothing to stay for," Jo said, turning around to look at Sam.

Sam's felt her heart rip in two as Jo's words. Inside, she was in tears, but she kept her tough exterior. "Stay. You... You're a great cop Jo. I... We'll miss you."

"My minds made up," Jo said, "I'll miss everyone too, some more others."

Sam touched Jo's arm. "I can't.. I can't let you go," she said shakily, tears starting to fall, "You can't go because... because... I love you."

Jo stood there looking shocked, not knowing what to say. She knew she felt the same but what if things didn't work? She'd be staying for nothing and that scared her.

Sam bit her lip, instantly regretting her outburst and broke eye contact with her. Jo wouldn't feel the same. Would she?

* * *

**What will Sam decide? What will Jo decide? Will they get together or will Jo leave forever? Please click the bluish button and review to let us know what you think :) - Amy and Kylie xx**


	2. Chapter 2

_Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Same warnings as the previous chapter - so here's the second - enjoy! Amy & Kylie xx_

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

"I should go, I've got paperwork to finish up," Jo replied, leaving Sam's office and heading to the toilets instead of her desk. She locked herself in a cubicle and cried quietly.

Sam watched Jo leave. Seeing where she was heading, Sam followed Jo and entered the toilets. She heard Jo sobbing, it pained her.

"Jo? I'm sorry."

Jo couldn't managed to say anything, she unlocked the door, but stayed inside.

Sam looked up, expecting Jo to walk out, but she didn't. "I... I didn't mean to upset you like this. I just couldn't let you go without knowing."

Jo seemed to cry heavier.

"Jo, please don't... I didn't mean to hurt you..."

Jo opened the door to face Sam, but she couldn't manage to say anything.

"I'm sorry," Sam managed to say.

Jo nodded.

There was a long pause, the pair standing there avoiding each other's eyes.

Jo managed to hold back some tears. "What do you want me to say?" she whispered.

"Say how you feel..."

"Confused," Jo replied.

"Why are you confused?"

"Because I was going to go into your office with everything prepared and then you go and say you love me."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said it," Sam replied, looking down nervously.

"No, don't be sorry," Jo said, "You said how you felt and I appreciate your honesty."

Sam blushed. "I feel like I've said the wrong thing though. You haven't said anything back."

"You haven't, you couldn't," Jo said.

"Do you love me?" I need to know," Sam demanded.

"I..." Jo managed.

Sam couldn't stay there anymore, she hurried out of the toilets and into her office.

Jo sighed and held back more tears that wanted to fall. She went up to CID and entered Sam's office, closing the door behind her.

"Don't! Just don't!" Sam shouted.

Jo looked shocked that Sam was shouting at her, but still approached the blonde.

Sam turned her back on Jo, she couldn't look at her.

"I was nervous," Jo said, "You never let me finish."

"Just... just say what you want to say and go," Sam replied, in tears.

Jo gently touched Sam's shoulder and turned her around to face her, then kissed her softly. "I think I've said all I need to," she said, walking towards the door.

Sam was stunned, she never imagined Jo would feel the same. "Jo...?" Sam whispered, "Stay..."

"You just told me to go," Jo responded quietly, not facing Sam.

"I don't want you to go, I'm sorry," Sam replied, more and more tears falling.

Jo began to cry again, still not looking at Sam. She thought she'd made her mind up, she'd been so certain, now she didn't know what to do.

Sam began to bite her nails. "Say something, please."

"Every time I try and say something it comes out wrong," Jo said.

"I just want to know where I stand. I can't be messed about, not again."

"Well if me kissing you didn't tell you, I don't know what will," Jo replied.

Sam looked down. "Then why are we like this?"

"I don't know," Jo replied.

"We should be happy, not like this."

"Yeah, we should," Jo said.

"I... What are we going to do?"

"Do you want to be with me?" Jo asked.

Sam paused for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"So if I go?" Jo asked.

Sam bit her lip. "Don't..."

"Don't what?" Jo asked.

"Don't say that... about leaving... I can't bear it."

"Why not?"

"Because I need you."

"So come with me," Jo said.

"Jo, please..."

"Me or Sun Hill Sam?" Jo replied.

* * *

**Which will Sam choose? Does she really want to move away and be with Jo? Or does she want to stay at Sun Hill, surrounded by all her friends, at a station she loves, in a job she loves? To find out - review! (and stay tuned!) A&K x**


	3. Chapter 3

_Author's Note:_ Same disclaimer and warnings as for previous chapters. Please review as we won't be uploading the next chapter until we have 5 reviews for this chapter as we need to know whether you like it or not :) Thanks A&K xx

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

Sam paused. "I'll go and talk to the DCI," Sam said, walking past Jo and out of her office.

"Sam, wait," Jo said, running after her.

Sam turned round. "What?"

"Come back into your office," Jo pleaded, "Just for a minute."

Sam said nothing but walked back into her office.

Jo followed her in and closed the door, picking up her resignation from the desk and walking back over to Sam.

Sam looked away.

Jo watched Sam momentarily, then tore her resignation into pieces, placing it in Sam's hand.

Sam looked down at her hands, then back at Jo. "You mean, you'll stay?"

Jo nodded.

Sam wrapped her arms around Jo, then let go, slightly embarrassed.

Jo smiled and pulled Sam back close to her.

"What happens now?" Sam asked.

"As in now this moment, or now?" Jo smirked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "With us... what are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" Jo asked.

"Just... be with you."

"Well you are," Jo smirked.

"Promise me you won't leave me."

"As long as you don't leave me," Jo said.

"I won't. I couldn't."

"Well that's settled then," Jo smiled.

"I love you," Sam said quickly, then bit her lip.

Jo smirked and kissed Sam softly.

Sam reciprocated the kiss and held Jo tighter.

Jo released a quiet moan as she continued the kiss.

Sam broke away suddenly, realising where she was.

"What's wrong?" Jo asked.

"It's just... being here... in public. Someone could see us. The DCI could see us, we'll be left without jobs," Sam sighed.

"And?" Jo asked.

"And... I've... never been with a woman before," Sam said, looking away, embarrassed.

Jo kissed Sam's lips gently for a brief moment. "It's okay," she said.

"Sorry," Sam said quickly.

"No, don't be," Jo replied, "You wanna finish up early?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I won't be able to concentrate now anyway."

"Come on then," Jo said, "Well... that is if that's alright with my superior?"

Sam laughed. "Yes _DC Masters_, you may finish early today."

"Thanks... _GUV_," she smiled.

Sam smiled back. "I'll go and get my things."

"Okay, where will I meet you?" Jo asked.

"In the yard in say... 10 minutes?"

"I'll see you there," Jo smiled, leaving Sam's office and returning to her desk to finish up.

"Not if I see you first..." Sam grinned.

Jo smiled as she continued her paperwork.

* * *

Phil knocked on Sam's office door.

"Come in!" Sam called.

Phil walked in and smiled at Sam, placing some files on her desk. "You look happy," he commented.

"I am happy. Very happy."

"Any particular reason?" Phil asked.

"Yep. But that's for me to know and you to find out!" Sam teased.

Phil sat down on the edge of Sam's desk. "Come on Sam, you know me, I can keep a secret," he said.

"Mmm... ok. If you say a word...!" Sam warned.

"Of course not Sam," Phil said, "You know you can trust me."

"Ok... me and Jo are... together," Sam bit her lip, waiting for Phil's reaction.

Phil looked a little shocked, but a few moments later cleared his throat. "Um... congratulations," he managed, "How long has this been going on then?"

"Not long. I would have told you before now if it had been 'going on' longer."

"Well I'm... happy for you both," Phil replied.

"Do you mean that?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, course," Phil smiled, kissing Sam's cheek.

"What did you want anyway?"

"Files on your desk," Phil reminded her.

"Oh right. Yes. Well I'd better get on... I'll see you later," Sam said, hugging Phil.

"Yeah, see you later Sam," Phil smiled as he left her office.

* * *

**So what will happen now? Will Phil tell the whole station? Will Sam and Jo's night go smoothly, or will it end in disaster? To find out, press the blueish button below and review! We can tell you the next chapter has been written, so the sooner you review, the sooner you'll find out what happens! - Thanks for reading, A&K xx**


End file.
